The End/Episode 13
"S.O.S." is the thirteenth episode of The End and the season finale of the second season. Plot Synopsis With a safe haven protecting them for now, will the group be able to stay away from the bandits? Also, two new survivors appear, causing new problems for the group. Previously Elle tried to commit suicide, throwing herself off a cliff. She survived, but was severly injured. The group had no choice to turn to the bandits. Darren gave her blood, but it didn't work, and Elle died. Danny and Mac didn't get along anymore, and Danny and Meghan didn't get along either. Eventually, the group left. They found a town, a safe one. Plot (Flashback: Two weeks before the outbreak) Two men sit in a prison. Both on different sides of the glass, holding a phone up to their ears. "I thought you'd stop this", one of the men said. "What? Just because you did?" the other man said, who is a prisoner, "Nah, it suits me". "How's dad? His heart-" "He's good". "I'm not sorry I left", the first man said. "Seems fair, you have a future", the other man said. "So do you. You don't have to stay with them". "Yeah, I do", the prisoner said, "Besides, I like working on the farm". "They need you, you can't keep doing this", the other man said. "Look, Dan, I'll be out in a week", the prisoner said. "Let's hope you'll stay out", Danny said, "I'll see ya, Andy". "See ya soon, little brother", Andy said. Danny stood up and left, leaving his brother in prison. (Present day) They looked at the town, looking at all of the people. "Well, might as well go down there", Peter said. He began to walk down the hill, followed by Xander, then Sam, then Darren, then Meghan, then Mac and finally Danny. They walked up to the gates. "Put your hands up! NOW!" a man said, holding a gun. They put their hands up. "Who are you?" the man asked. "Just people looking for a place to stay", Xander said. "Okay, but first, you're gonna hand your weapons over", the man said. "That's not gonna happen", Xander said. "Did I give you a choice?" the man said, "The only choice you got is to either hand over your weapons, or leave". They hesitated for a moment, not sure whether to trust this man or not. Xander handed over his weapon, and the rest did too. "Well, welcome", the man said. He opened the gates, while another man took their weapons. They walked inside, noticing a large amount of people in the town. They walked up the street, people were staring, but they didn't take any notice. A man walked towards them, extending his hand. "Hey there", he said, shaking their hands, "Jeffrey Grimes. You can call me Jeff". They introduced themselves. "Well, we should find you guys a house to live in", he said. They walked up the street with him. "If you look around, you can see that we have everything you need", Jeff said, "We got a Walmart, a doctor, a library, everything". "What is this place?" Danny asked. "We don't have a name for it, but me and a couple of the other inhabitants that lived here before made this place secure, and invited people in", he said, "We don't like weapons, but we have guards to keep us safe". The man stopped in front of a house. "There are two available houses for you two to use, so you decide who goes in what house", Jeff said, as he began to walk away, "If you have any questions, you can find me in the last house on the left". Sam and Darren entered one of the houses, Mac went in there too. Meghan, Peter and Xander went into the other house. Danny stayed in front of the houses, not sure which one to enter. He decided to go into Peter, Xander and Meghan's house. The house was small, but had three bedrooms, a kitchen and a living room. There was also a basement. Danny chose to sleep in the living room. That first night, they didn't celebrate, they just went to sleep. Morning came. Everyone felt fresh, as if it was the best sleep they ever had. Xander was the first to leave his house, squinting at the sight of the sun. He looked at all of the people, smiles on their faces. It was a long time since he saw someone smile. He was followed by the rest of them, they decided to search the town. First, they went to the library, looking at all of the books, thousands of them. Mac and Meghan stayed there, reading some of the books, while the others looked around the town some more. They then went to the Walmart, getting as much food as they could. It was a while since they ate some nice food. Sam went out on his own, leaving the rest of them in Walmart. He looked around and found the thing he was looking for, the doctor's office. He walks inside, and notices a secretary. "Do you have an appointment?" she said. "Um, no. I just arrived here", Sam said. "Well, you need to make an appointment first before Dr. White can see you", she said. He noticed that there was nobody in the waiting room. "Well, I just need to talk to him for a couple of minutes", he said. "I'm sorry, sir. You need an appointment", she said. "There's no one here, just a couple of minutes", he said. "One moment please", she said, and walked towards the doctor's room. After a few minutes, she came back. "Dr. White will see you now", she said, and Sam walked in. The doctor was sitting in his chair, waiting for Sam. "Hello", the doctor said. "Hey", Sam said. "What's your name?" the doctor asked. "Um, Sam", he said. "What seems to be the problem", the doctor asked. Sam sat down across from the doctor. "Well, you see, I've been having these headaches and-" he was interrupted by the secretary. "You need to hurry", she said, urgently. The doctor stood up. "Sam, I want you to write down whatever's wrong with you, and come back later. I'm sorry but it's an emergency", he said, as he walked out. "Son of a bitch", said Sam. The group returned to their houses. "Hey, did you see Sam?" Darren asked Mac. "Nah, don't worry, he's around somewhere", he said. Darren nodded as Mac walked inside. Sam walked up to Darren. "Where were you?" Darren asked. "Just looking around", said Sam. Darren looked at him suspiciously. "Yeah... okay", he said, and walked into the house. It was there second night in the town, things seemed to be calming down. Darren couldn't sleep, worried about his brother. He walked out to the backyard. He noticed Meghan, who was sitting in a chair in her backyard. A fence separated them. "Hey", Darren said. "Hey", she replied, barely loud enough to hear. Darren sat down. It was silent for a while, but Darren broke it. "So... do you like this place?" he asked. "It's okay", she said. And once again, it was silent. They sat there for a long time, staring into the distance. "Thanks", Meghan said. "For what?" he asked. "For trying", she replied. He knew what she meant. He tried to save Elle. "Anytime", he said. The sun rose, and the townspeople walked through the town, minding their own business. The group sat in one of their living rooms, holding a meeting. "For now, we're good", Xander said, "But we still have a problem". "Nicholas", Danny said. "Exactly", he sighed. "Are they even gonna bother?" Meghan asked, "They're outmanned". "They might, we don't know", Peter said. "We can't cause trouble for these people", Mac said, "They took us in". "And I gotta get home", Danny said. "Well, all the better now. You can go home, and we can stay here", Mac said. "How far away is it?" Xander asked. "A couple hours", Danny replied. "Good", Xander said. "I'll leave tomorrow", Danny said. The group parted ways. Sam returned to the doctor's office. The secretary let him in. "Hello, Sam", the doctor said. "Hey", he said, and handed him the piece of paper. The doctor looked at it. "These are the symptoms?" the doctor asked. Sam nodded. "Headaches, nosebleeds", he read, "How long has this been happening?" "The headaches have been happening since before the outbreak, the nosebleeds are recent", Sam said. "Okay", the doctor rubbed his chin and thought, "Do you smell anything weird?" "Like what", Sam asked. "Like something's burning?" he asked. "Yeah, why?" he asked. "Is your vision blurred?" the doctor said. "I... I don't" he began but couldn't answer. The doctor held up a snellen chart, which had letters on it. The letters got smaller as they went down the chart. "Read these for me", he said. "R...T...P... uh H?" Sam hesitated. The doctor sat down. "Well, only if we could do an x-ray-" the doctor was interruped. "What's wrong with me?" Sam asked. "Well, as far as I know... it looks like a tuber cinereum hamartoma", he said. "A what?" Sam said. "It's a brain tumour", the doctor said. Sam sat and thought for a second. "A brain tumour?" he asked. "Yeah, and it's a bad one", the doctor said. "Well, how can we get rid of it?" Sam asked. The doctor kept his head down. "We can't", he said, "We can't perform the operation". "Are you serious?" he asked. "Yes", he said. "So what's gonna happen?" Sam asked. "Well, it will continue to get worse, you'll feel more tired, you will suffer seizures, lose consciousness and..." "And what?" Sam asked, tears in his eyes. "And then you'll die", he said. Sam walked back to the house, holding in tears. He didn't know how to feel. Sad? Scared? Confused? He stopped in front of the house and sat down on the pavement. A man walked up to him. "Hey", he said, "Jeff wants you". Sam followed him to Jeff's house. In the house was the rest of the group. "Each person, has their own job", Jeff said to them, "They need to earn their stay". "We'll do what we have to", Mac said. "We need you guys to go out on runs", he said, "We already have people for that, but we have a bigger chance to find something useful if we have bigger numbers". "Yeah, well. That's kind of a problem", Peter said, "There are people out there that have a problem with us". "Don't worry 'bout that. You'll have your weapons back". The group knew they couldn't argue. They needed to stay there. They left first thing that afternoon. They received their weapons. They walked out the front gate, and watched them being closed behind them. "This isn't gonna go well", Xander said. The walked down the road, remembering to keep far away from the town in which the Save-Lot bandits stayed. They started to walk through the forest, watching each other's backs. Sam stumbled, but Darren grabbed onto him. "You alright?" he asked. "I'm fine", Sam replied. "No you're not", Darren said, pointing at Sam's nose. It was bleeding. The rest of the group continued walking. "What's wrong", Darren asked. "It's nothing", Sam replied. "No, it's something", Darren said. Sam sighed, knowing he couldn't get out of this one. "Okay, but promise you won't overreact", Sam said. "Just fuckin' tell me", Darren said. "I have a brain tumour", Sam said, "I went to the doctor, and he said I had a tuber... cine... something". "What? You kept that from me?" Darren asked. "I only found out today", Sam said. "Well, are you gonna be okay?" he asked. "Not really", Sam said, "It's gonna keep getting worse. Eventually..." "What?" Darren asked. "Eventually, it will kill me", Sam said. "Oh", Darren said, shocked at what his brother told him. "It's gonna be okay", Sam said, "We got each other's backs, right?" "Yeah", Darren said. "Bitch", Sam said, smiling. "Jerk", Darren said, forcing a smile. They caught up to the group. "Where were you guys?" Meghan asked. "We thought we saw something, it was nothing", Sam said. They continued to walk, eventually growing tired. "We should go back", Peter said. "I wouldn't do that if I were you", said Nicholas, coming out from behind a tree. "What do you want?" Danny asked. "We had a deal", Nicholas said. "Well, you didn't call", Xander said. "No no no. You come to us", he said. "That wasn't part of the deal", Xander said. "But what ''was ''part of the deal, is that if you didn't hold up your part, we wouldn't hold up ours", he said. "And what's you part?" Danny asked. "To leave you guys alone", he said. Xander pointed his gun at Nicholas. "I wouldn't", Nicholas said. More of Nicholas' men came out from behind bushes and trees, surrounding them. Xander lowered his gun. "Now, you're gonna pay", Nicholas said, taking a machete from one of his men, "Get on your knees". His men took their weapons, and pushed them to their knees. Xander stayed standing. One of Nicholas' men came from behind him, and kicked the back of Xander's knee, causing him to fall. "Now, you guys need to see how serious I am", Nicholas began, "We've been through this before. Remember, Darren?" Darren stared at him. "Don't take anything I do personally. Shit happens, but only if you let it", he said. "Eenie", he pointed his machete at Xander. "Meenie", now at Meghan. "Miney", now at Danny. "Moe", now at Sam. "Catch a tiger", now at Darren. "By the toe", now at Mac. "If he hollers", now at Peter. "Let him go", now at Xander. "Eenie". "Meenie". "Miney". "Moe". They looked up. They looked at who it was pointed at. "Looks like it's your time," Nicholas said, "Once again". Darren stared into the bottom of the machete. "Like I said, Darren, shit happens", Nicholas said. Nicholas' men held the rest of them in their place, so that they couldn't try to save him. Nicholas raised his machete. Darren looked up, and smiled. "You know what, Nicky?" Darren said. "Yeah what's that?" Nicholas asked. "I really couldn't give a fuck!" he said, closing his eyes. Nicholas smiled. "Well, in that case, it would be boring to kill you, since you're not important to your group", Nicholas said. He lowered the machete. "That one", Nicholas pointed. They lifted him up, and put him in front of the group. They looked at Xander, seeing everything but fear in his eyes. Xander knew he was going to die. "Any last words?" Nicholas said to him. Xander laughed. "Jesus... wept", he said, smiling. Nicholas raised the machete. "Tell him I sent ya", Nicholas said, and swung the machete into Xander's head. The group watched in horror as Xander's head rolled towards them. His head stopped before reaching them, still with a smile on his face. "Now, I hope you all understand how serious I am!" Nicholas said, "It's about time you took some responsibility-" A bullet flew through his shoulder. Suddenly, lots of bullets were flying, until all of Nicholas' men ran away. The group were left on their own, looking around to see who saved them. Suddenly, two men appeared in front of them, looking at the group. One of them started talking. "Lock your daughter's up y'all. Dixon boys just rolled into town." Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Category:The End Category:The End Episodes Category:Issues Category:The End Category:The End Episodes Category:Issues